One Bullet Changes Everything
by Lunaofthenight
Summary: One shoot, one chance. When Edward and his family leave to hunt for a week what will happen to Bella. Will she survive just one week.
1. Chapter 1

One Bullet Changes Everything

Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story. Just to let you know before you read, Edward has been gone hunting for a week and so Bella has been hanging out with Mike. Ok, so here is One Bullet Changes Everything.

**Bella's Prospective **

The past week has been such a bore. I miss Edward more than anything. So for the past week I have been stuck with Mike. Ring, ring, ring. I could hear the phone from downstairs. I carefully ran down the stairs and tripped on the last stair only to not have stone cold arms to catch me. I quickly got up and ran to the phone. It was Mike.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella do you want to hang out today?" he said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he sounded anxious.

"Oh I just have to ask you something," he said. I can hear the car in the back round. "I'm around the corner, bye."

"Bye" and the line went dead. Around one minute later the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, already knowing who it was. "Hey. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you mind not talking about it here? I want to ask you somewhere else." He stated in a really hot voice.

What could he possibly ask me that he didn't want to ask in front of Charlie? "Ok," I practically whispered. "I'm going out Charlie….. with Mike."

"Alright be back before midnight." Charlie said. He sounded excited for me to go out with someone besides Edward.

"Okay. I guess we can go now." I directed to Mike.

"Let's go then," he said as we headed out the door.

Mike opened my door then went to his side. He was smiling as we drove down the driveway. "Where are we headed anyways Mike?"

"It won't be a surprise if I told you now would it." His smile got bigger as he said that.

"I hate surprises," I muttered.

Mike laughed, and then stopped the car. "Now all we have to do is walk from here."

"What could be in the woods?" I asked.

"You'll see, Bella."

"Fine, but how far out is it?"

"Not far just a half a mile."

We got there quicker than I thought we would. I just stood there till Mike started talking.

"So here we are," he stated.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well I wanted to do this before Edward did. I thought this place was perfect because it is quiet and there will be no interruptions here. I also wanted to do this differently but that is not going to happen now, so here I go," he started. Mike then went down on one knee. "Will you marry me Bella?"

I hope you liked it I will try to update soon tell me if you have any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's prospective

I was about to answer when I saw that something moved through the trees behind Mike. I starred at it for a while trying to decide if it was just my imagination. I then looked at Mike trying to find a way to answer his question. "Mike, um I don't think that's a good idea." My voice cracked as I said that.

"Well why not? Did he already ask you?" he asked getting angry.

"No Mike it's not that." I said as my voice got quieter.

"Then why not, make me understand Bella!" his voice got louder.

"Mike it's not that I don't like you it's just that I don't like you like you like that." I said that in a whisper hating to hurt his feelings.

"Is that the truth Bella, because I always thought there was something in between us?"

"There is Mike and it is called friendship. I didn't want to say this to you but Mike I love Edward."

"So now the truth comes out." He started to reach for something on his belt that he was trying to hide. "I didn't want to do this but Bella you leave me no choice."

"Mike you're scaring me." I starting screaming, "Mike what are you going to do!" I was fighting back tears at that point. What was he going to do to me or even himself?

"I'm sorry Bella but I don't want to live knowing you're with someone else, so I have no choice." He pulled out a gun. I saw something move behind him again. "If you won't be with me, you won't be with anyone else." He fired not at himself but at me. Right before it hit me someone or something jumped in front of me.

Alice's Prospective

I was hunting down a Grizzle Bear when I had a vision. It was Mike and Bella in the woods. Mike asked Bella to marry him. She said no then he shot at her. My vision then disappeared. There must be a werewolf there. I still was not going to take any chances with Bella's life. I had to go find Edward or Bella might die.

Bella's Prospective

I felt something hit me in the chest. I fell to the ground. I looked around to find Mike running off leaving me to die. I then saw Jacob on the ground with a bullet mark through his heart. I heard him mutter "I love you Bella," then it all went quiet I yelled his name. He didn't answer, he was dead. I looked down at my chest where it hurt and found that it was bleeding where my heart is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice's Prospective

I wandered around looking for Edward. About 15 minutes later I finally found hunting a mountain lion. I felt relief go through my body as I ran into him.

"What the crap, Alice," he tried to whisper but he did not succeed. "Alice, Alice what the heck is wrong with you?" he yelled. At that moment the mountain lion noticed us and ran away. "Alice, you better tell me because you just made my 'food' run away." He then stopped and read my mind. "Where in the heck in the woods are they?"

"How am I supposed to know that Edward," I yelled back. "All I know is that we need to get everyone and find Bella. I don't what's happening because of that stupid werewolf." I wasn't mad till I started talking to Edward. "We should call…." Edward then cut me off already knowing what I was going to say. He grabbed my cell phone and called everyone to meet us by the car. In matter of seconds we were in the car driving back home.

Mike's Prospective

I couldn't believe that I shot at Bella. I wasn't going to. I brought the gun because I thought it might be dangerous. Then it all came out and I didn't kill one person but two. Where did the guy come from anyway? That didn't matter though what mattered is that Chief Swan isn't going to forgive me, I killed two people, and I was going to jail.

Edward's Prospective

I didn't know what I was thinking or really what Carlisle was thinking about leaving Bella alone for a week. I didn't care if it was sunny all week I would have followed her in my car and saved her from the bullet. If I don't watch myself I was going to kill Mike. I shouldn't think about that now I had to concentrate on Bella.

When we got to the woods we split up to look for her. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper. I was all alone and I was going to find Bella.

Charlie's Prospective

Where is Bella it's 1 in the morning, she should be back by now. She's never really this late, especially with Mike. Should I call Mike or wait for another hour. What if something happened to Bella? I would never forgive myself for letting her go out with Mike if she got hurt.

Carlisle Prospective

It's been a half a hour looking for Bella and we haven't found anything. I was starting to worry. I don't think Edward would be able to live without her. She's come so close to the family so it was like she was a part of it.

I was about to give up when I found Bella's trail. "Esme I found Bella's trail, come here." She came quickly and we started following the trail.

About two miles out we smelled a werewolf's and Bella's blood. We headed out toward it and saw Jacob and Bella. Esme ran to Jacob while I ran to Bella. "Bella's breathing but she's unconscious and she has lost a lot of blood. She must be fighting to live right as we speak. How is Jacob?" I said in a frighten voice.

"He's dead. The bullet went through his heart and out through his back," Esme said.

I left to our house with Bella to try to help her. Esme called Sam and they're meeting at the line so she can deliver Jacob's body. I then called Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper and they came home. I tried calling Edward next and we found out he left is cell phone in his room. I decided at that moment the only way for Bella's survival would to have a very dangerous surgery on her or to change her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Edward's Prospective

It's been an hour looking for Bella. I was afraid she was dead. I didn't know if anyone has found her because we were so far apart that I couldn't read their thoughts. I was already freaking out about Mike shooting Bella but now I'm just worried that we'll never find her. I rather find body and give it to Charlie than to never see her again. One thing was for sure though I could never go to school again if I didn't want to kill Mike.

**5 minutes later**

Not finding Bella was killing me. 'Edward, Edward we found Bella.' "Emmett is that you? Where are you? How is Bella? Where is she?" 'Clam down Edward just meet me back at the house.' I was wondering why Emmett didn't want to talk out loud. Did he think that someone was here that isn't supposed to be here? That didn't matter right now. The found Bella! I ran home as fast as I could (not even bothering to take the car). When I got back to the house Alice was waiting for me. "How's Bella?" I asked.

"Not good. She was shot in the chest. You might not want to go in there. There is a lot of blood. Jasper and Emmett had to leave because of it." She told me.

"I don't care. Bella is the love of my life I have to be in there." I said pushing her out of the way. She let me go and I ran up to where Bella is.

Carlisle's Prospective

I carried Bella back to the house and brought her up to Edward's room. "Jasper, Emmett get out of here. There is too much blood." I said as I saw their eyes go black. I struggled to push them out the room. When I got back to Bella, I saw through the window, Edward running towards the house.

Bella's Prospective

I was at my wedding. It was time for the 'I do's' when Edward leaned over bit me. I screamed an earsplitting scream. The setting then changed. Edward and I were sitting in front of a house on a front-porch swing. I was wearing his ring.

I could now hear voices in the back round. They were wondering what to do with me. Then above all the rest I heard a familiar angel voice. It was mad at something. I tried to speak to it but no words came out.

Edward's Prospective

"No, we can't change her!" I yelled. "There must be another way. Carlisle tell me there is another way." I could not stand of putting Bella in this life, in this miserly.

"I'm sorry Edward but the only other way is to have a very dangerous surgery on her. She could die if this doesn't go right." He said while he looked at the floor.

"We should try." I said that as Carlisle checked monitor. "If it goes wrong then we can…..change her."

"Fine, we'll set it up right now." It took a few minutes to set up in his fastest speed. "It is all set now. I'll get started." He got started, asking for help every once in a while. He had to cut a whole around where the bullet hit her (I growled when he did that but I knew it was for her own good). After about 20 minutes later Carlisle said, "I'm almost done." Then the monitor dropped to a straight line.

I moved quickly over to Bella and bit her. Her blood tasted good but I backed away. I heard her scream and I couldn't stand hearing her in pain. I knew she was okay but now I had to wait three days until I could hear her speak again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next Day….

Charlie's Prospective

Bella hasn't come home and she hasn't called either. I called Mike and he said he hasn't seen her since they went out last night. When I asked if something happened to her, his voice cracked but he answered that she was fine when he last saw her. Next I tried calling the Cullen's but they were still on their week long hiking trip. If I didn't get a call soon from someone about where Bella is then I was going to make everyone look for her till she shows up. That was my favorite part about being Chief Swan because it meant that I could make people look for Bella. Now all I had to do is to call Renee.

Edward's Prospective

The screaming got louder every time she screamed. I couldn't stand it. It was like every time she screamed I got madder at myself for putting her through this. I needed to get out of the house to stop listening to her screams. The only problem was I couldn't leave her. Not now, not ever again. I couldn't leave her in pain and it only hurt worse that I put her in that pain. All I could do now was count the moments until I could hear her voice, not in pain.

Renee's Prospective

I got a call from Charlie saying that Bella is missing. I told Phil and we left immediately. The plane ride was filled with worry for Bella. 

When I got to Forks Charlie was already there waiting for us. He had his cruiser with him. Charlie used his sirens to get to the police station faster. When we got there I was in tears. MY BELLA IS GONE. Phil's arms are wrapped around me as we sat down. The police (not Charlie though) asked me when I last heard from Bella, I answered between sobs from an email last week. After Phil's and my questioning, Charlie said 'sorry for that' and we headed for Charlie's house.

Alice's Prospective

I could see the Bella is going to be a powerful vampire. I couldn't see her power though.

Edward was pacing beside Bella. Every time she screamed Edward took her hand and let her squeeze it. His face had the same amount or even more pain than Bella's. I could tell he didn't like the situation that he had to bite her under, and he was blaming himself for Mike shooting Bella. He wouldn't listen to anyone until Bella was awake.

I now see Bella waking up. The time on the clock said 2 p.m. Exactly 24 hours from now. My vision was over and I ran to Carlisle. I found him in his office. "Carlisle, I think there is something wrong with Bella," I said quickly.

"Why? What's happening?" He asked.

"I had a vision and she is going to wake up before all the three days are over; 2 p.m. to be exact. What are we going to do Carlisle?"

"I don't know. That has only happened once in all of vampire history. I don't know the details only that it happened."

"Well what are we going to do Carlisle?"

"When she wakes up we will take her to the voltairy. Alice, don't tell Edward."

I left the room at the point. I now had a goal, to not think about Bella's problem around Edward.

The rest of the day I was in my room listening to cd after cd to occupy my time. I tried not to think about Bella but I slipped a couple of times. Luckily Edward wasn't paying attention to what I was thinking.

The next day at 12:00 p.m.

Two hours left till Bella wakes up. Carlisle and I came up with a plan to get Edward away from Bella. In a hour Emmett and Jasper will go and try to lure Edward away. If there is no way to talk him away they will attack Bella and then leave. Knowing Edward, he will follow them and that will give Bella enough time to wake up so we can take her away after.

Bella's Prospective

The pain was going down but it sill hurt. I couldn't hear anyone or anything. I screamed and felt a hand in mine. I squeezed hoping it would let the pain out. It didn't. When I stopped screaming the hand was gone. I wanted to ask who was there but still no sound came out. I wanted to know what was going on but I had no way of finding out.

Emmett's Prospective. 1:00 p.m.

Jasper and I headed towards Edward's room. When we got there we knock but there was no answer. I took a breath and opened the door Edward looked at us and growled. "Edward, you look terrible. You need 'food.' Come hunting with us." I said.

"No. I'm not leaving Bella." He spat at us. "Leave now."

"We're not leaving without you, Edward." Jasper took a step forward as he said that. "Alice will watch over Bella. She will be fine."

"I said I'm not leaving her." Edward took a step toward us. He looked angry and growled but the same time in pain.

I looked at Jasper, he nodded and he ran to the left of Edward while I ran to the right. We didn't want to hurt Bella but I took out a knife. I was about to hurt her when Edward grabbed me.

"You don't want to do that Emmett," he threatened.

He had the band with the knife in it so I used the other hand to punch Bella. I hit Edward and took off. I looked back and Edward was chasing me yelling that I shouldn't have done that. I've never seem him that angry so I ran faster.

Alice Prospective

Emmett did his job. I saw Jasper chase after them. I went into Edward's room and looked at the clock, it was 1:50. I yelled for Carlisle to come. In a matter of seconds he was there. I heard someone down stairs. I ran toward it and found Esme. "Esme what happened? You should've been back already."

"I would have but, the werewolves went crazy." She said. "Did you change Bella cause that's what they were saying."

"Yes, how would they know though?"

"I don't know. Let me see her."

We went to Bella and Carlisle told her whats going on. When he ended we had a minute to spare. We back a couple steps away from Bella and stood still. We weren't paying attention to the clock, only Bella. She didn't open her eyes but we heard her voice.

"Edward…"

Author's note:

What do you think her power should be? If you have any ideas please tell me. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's Prospective

All the pain stopped. All the burning went away but I didn't want to open my eyes. I spoke instead. "Edward..." I paused to see if he answered. He didn't so I tried something different. "Where am I?" I asked hoping someone would answer me because I didn't want to open my eyes just yet.

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?" Alice answered.

Yes. Alice where is Edward? How am I still alive?" I paused and then open my eyes and sitting up in shock. "Who changed me Alice?"

"Edward did. Bella he had no choice. You were dead for a second there." She stumbled together.

I could tell that she was hiding something from me. "Alice, what is wrong?"

"Bella, are you feeling okay?"

"Alice, I feel fine. Why should I not?"

"Bella……you were only out for a day and a half. That's not normal. We have no choice but to take you to the volturi."

"Does Edward know about this? Is he okay with this? When are we going to the volturi?"

"Whoa, Bella calm down." Alice soothed. "Edward doesn't know and we are not going to tell him."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because knowing Edward he would flip out. We are going to take you there and we're gonna try to get there and back as fast as possible." Carlisle told me.

"How are we gonna get there?" I asked.

"We're running silly." Alice said. If I was human my heart would've stopped. Oh no I hate running.

When we got to the volturi

I made it there with only a couple of trips (I guess something's just stay with you). We walked to the front desk.

"We're here to see Aro." Carlisle said. The girl at the front desk nodded and then Jane walked in.

"The Cullen's, what a good surprise," Jane said. She paused and looked at me. "Bella, isn't it? Aro will be glad to see you."

"Good because we're here to see him." I said. She led us the way down a hallway to the doors of Aro's office.

"Wait here while I go tell him you're here." Jane said. She walked in and we heard Aro shout 'Well let them in'. Jane opened the door and we walked in.

"Bella and the Cullen's what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Aro said.

"Well we are here on business rather then pleasure sadly." Carlisle responded. "Something strange happened during Bella's transformation. She was only out for a day and a half. I know it has happened before but what does it mean? What is wrong with her?"

"I rather that the vampire it has happened to, tell you himself. In a matter of fact he is coming in a few days. Until then Bella may stay here."

Carlisle looked at me saying that I get to answer. I didn't want to stay away from Edward even for that long but I wanted to know what was wrong with me. "I guess a few days won't hurt," I said.

"Good. We'll have your room ready in a couple of minutes. While we're waiting I would like to try something. If that is okay with you?" Aro said.

"Sure….why not?" I answered.

"Great. Jane come over here. I want to know if you power can work on Bella now." Jane smiled when she heard that.

"It's worth a shoot," Jane said.

I looked at Alice and Carlisle's faces. They were full of fear. "Let's get this over with" I said. Aro smiled and nodded to Jane. She looked at me and in a few seconds she concentrated to make me think I was in pain. Something happened and all of a sudden Jane was on the floor.

"Make it stop Aro. It hurts so much." Jane yelled and Aro looked at me.

I turned to look at Carlisle but before I could Aro ran up to me. "What did you do?" Aro asked.

"I don't know. I thought you knew what happened." I answered. Jane stopped yelling and got up.

"What the heck happened Aro? One minute I was trying to make her think she was in pain the next I'm the one in pain." Jane asked.

All eyes were now on me. Like I knew what was going here. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't know what is going on." I screamed at them.

"I think I know what her power is now, but I would like to run one more test." Aro said. "Maybe I can read her mind now."

"Well, go ahead and try." I said.

'What is going through Bella's mind? Looks like I can only read my mind.' Aro thought.

"How do you know if you are talking not trying?" I replied.

"Bella, he didn't say anything." Alice told me.

"Bella, I know your power for sure now. Which will explain everything." Aro started. "Your power is……"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's prospective

"Your power is…….the ability to reverse all other powers." Aro said.

I just stood there in shock. Though it explains why Jane was in pain when she tried to put me in pain, and then why I could read Aro's mind when he was trying to read mine. I just couldn't believe it is my power. I was also frustrated that Aro still had an enormous smirk on his face, like he knew something that he wanted to tell everyone in that room but, wasn't going to. I bet right here right now. That what he knows is about me.

Edward's Prospective

I chased Emmett into the woods. The whole time I was chased Emmett to this point I was wondering why he hit her. He knows how much pain she is in so, what did he want to do: make it worse, make me to get fresh air, or to get me angry because he wants a fight. Well, either way he's getting a fight now. Then there was another voice in my head and it told me to go back to Bella, and that voice was really fighting. I was about to give into that voice when I saw Emmett a little ways off, standing there waiting for me. I booked it towards him. When I got a hold of him, he was up in the air. I threw him against the tree, he was closest to. When he broke that tree I was about to do it again but, Emmett started saying something about Bella so I stopped and listened.

"I didn't want to hurt Bella, but you gave me no choice. She is sweet and everything but when she is in pain you go crazy. You starve yourself from light, hunting, and everything else. You needed to get out of there so you can hunt, get air, and to live your life in your emotion not Bella's……."

"Bella is my life," I interrupted, "and even you can't say she isn't."

"Edward I know that, but sometimes it's too much!"

"Well sometimes an overdose is better than none at all." I stated.

"Well sometimes……well that maybe right but if you over dose that way then you can die trying to save her." Emmett replied.

"I won't die because she won't be in danger anymore. She's a vampire with a vampire family now! What crazy person' would come after her now?"

"Well maybe other people won't come after her. Other things might harm her though. Stuff you can't protect her from!"

"Wait, something is wrong with Bella." I said turning to leave, to go to Bella.

"Edward, you can't go back. Well not yet."

"I don't see why not Emmett. Bella is in pain and I can run faster than you." I had a know it all smile on my face. And then I started running towards my house to get back to Bella's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update I had writer's block.

Chapter 8

Prophecy

Bella's Pov.

After a long time I decided to speak. "What did you say?"

"I said you power is the power to reverse all other powers." Aro said.

"How does it work exactly? Can I choose people for it to not work on or does it just happen?"

"I think it just happens by itself. Bella you can't control it." He then looked over at Carlisle and Alice like he forgot they were there. "Carlisle, Alice you may leave now. Bella will be fine in our care."

Carlisle, Alice, and I said our goodbyes then they left leaving me behind.

"So like I was saying, Bella, you can't control it. I think it might be safer for them if you stay here until we can get some control over it." Aro said.

"What about the Cullen's?" I was mostly thinking about Edward now. "Can I talk to Edward or any of them?"

"Bella, I think it would be easier for you, to stay and get some control over it, if you don't talk with them."

How can I not talk to any of them? I thought. I can't survive without talking to Edward? On the other hand could I really risk going back without getting any control over it? Maybe I could stay for a few days then leave. That's it! That's what I'll do! "Sure, I'll stay for a little bit." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll inform Carlisle." Aro left the room.

As he left two gorgeous blonds walked in. They had bright gold eyes, but one of the girls had some specs of blue in her eyes. They were wearing Abercrombie clothing as well. The one with gold/blue eyes stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Angela and this is Jessica." she said, "you must be Bella."

"Yea, that's me….." I said.

"Well Bella, if you follow us we'll show you to your room." Jessica interrupted.

Aro's Pov.

After I told Carlisle that Bella was staying, they left. Instead of heading straight back to Bella, I went to the high counsel (my bosses).

When I reached their door, I knocked three times and said the password "The Prophecy". The door opened and I walked in. The room was exactly liked I remembered it. It is a large room with a row of desks in the back in a half circle formation. I stood in the middle of the circle looking at the head of the high counsel.

"Why have you come here Aro?" Charles, the head of the high counsel asked.

"It's about the prophecy. I found the other one." I said.

"Are you sure it's the real deal? You really found her?"

"I'm positive. I got her to stay here. All we have to do is….. is"

"Kill her." Charles interrupted

"Wait, what if we got her to work with us. Come on what do we got to lose?"

"Our lives."

"We won't give her that chance. We can kill the reason she would ever leave and blame it on werewolves."

"Fine, you have a week."

"Thank you."

"And Aro, I suggest you start now."

"Will do."

Bella's Pov.

Angela and Jessica lead me to a very exclusive room. It is smaller than what I expected. It had no windows and no lights. Instead it had candles.

"Here we are." Jessica said.

"Sorry it's not bigger or have much," Angela said, "we want a more controlled room for you until you have more control over your power."

"Okay, but why candles?" I asked.

"Oh that. Well… the last room attendant kinda broke the lights." Angela said.

"How….?"

"It's best you not ask." Jessica said.

Okay then. I thought. Bad room so what's next.

"Okay girls, you can go and wait for us in the training room." Aro said as he walked in the room.

Angela and Jessica left and Aro walked over to me.

"Bella we think it's best if we start working on your power now."

"Fine with me." The sooner we start, the sooner I leave.

"Good. Let's go."

Author's note: What do you think? Please review if you want the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY PRESENT TO YOU!! I HOPE ITS GOOD ENOUGH! IF NOT THEN THE ONE AFTER IS FOR YOU TO!!!

Chapter 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

We got to the training room in no time. Aro opened the door for me and nodded for me to go inside. OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! The room looked like a gym. I knew this was not going to be fun for me. I walked over to Angela and Jessica.

"Ang, Jessi, you guys can start working now. I'll come in a while and see how things are coming along." Aro said that backing out of the room.

"Okay Bella, before we get started Jessi and I will tell you what our powers are and why we are training you. I'm a healer and I'm here for obvious reasons. Plus I can kick some butt." Ang took charge.

"I can make anyone's power stop." Jessi was looking at her nails not caring to be here.

"Now since that is over with let's get to work. How well can you fight? Without any powers."

Oh no! This is like gym instead having to doge a ball, I have to have someone kick my butt.

"So Bells, what can you do?" Ang moved into a weird stance.

"Ummmmm……."

"She wants you to attack her, dummy."

Oh……. I ran forward with my fist out. Before I knew what happened I was on the ground.

"This is going to be a long day." Jessi said taking a seat.

"Uh, that was…… I mean that was good Bells. Let's just start from the beginning though." She grabbed Jessi and came back to me. "Jess will show you how to attack, while I'll block."

They started walking in a half circle back and forth. Just stinkin' attack you dummy.

"Bella see what we're doing? This is a defensive move. Jessi show Bella an offensive move!"

Jessi stood there for a moment then moved into an attack position- which looked like a lion getting ready to hunt. She then lunged at Ang, knocking her down.

"That's how you want to attack but, do it when they least expect it."

"Bella, always expect the unexpected when fighting."

"Good point. Bella do you want to try now?"

I took a deep breath and lunged at Ang. I surprisingly got her down to the ground. "Unexpected right?"

Ang gave Jessi a meaning full look and tried flipping me over. Somehow she failed.

"Expect the unexpected." I quoted.

"Weren't you saying that Bella can't fight Jessi?"

"She hasn't hurt you yet has she?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No! That will be later on and you will be hurting Jessi not me."

"Wow! Nice first day girls." Aro said, coming back in.

"You just have to say the right thing Aro."

"Bella, it's been a long day. I'm sure you're hungry by now so we'll bring you your first meal."

"Animals only."

Aro sighed, "Animals only then."

A/N: sorry it's a short chapter but the next chapter will be up in a day or two. Hopefully today but if not soon. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!! The Hunt

A/N: Hey guys! I want to start updating this weekly, if I miss a week I give you permission to get mad at me. If I get lots of reviews for a chapter I might be nice and give you guys two chapters a week! Yay!! Oh if you read my other stories, I'm trying to do this with all of them Yay! Angela can't get mad at me anymore!! Ha HA!!

Bella's Pov

No human blood. Nope not for me. So Aro is having Ang take me out for a little hunt of my own. Well even if she isn't vegetarian at least Aro isn't making me drink human blood, or starve to death. I wish I could go on my first hunt with Edward but if they allow me to drink what I want, well who is to blame me?

"Ready to go?" Ang started to get impatient.

"Yea." I looked around my room, realizing that I don't need to bring anything. "Let's go."

We walked out the doors, and it hit me that I don't sleep. It was dark outside indicating that it was maybe one in the morning and I wasn't even tired. Weird.

"Just follow me and try to keep up." With that Ang started running, Surprisingly, I could keep up with her. Better yet if I knew the way I could've passed her. Ang suddenly stopped. I looked around, realizing we were in town.

"I'm not hunting humans."

"I know but don't you smell it?"

I took a deep breath. "Smell what?"

"The fresh blood. It's driving me nuts!"

"Then let's get moving."

She looked at me as if she was considering just leaving me here so she can go after the poor human. "Fine." She took off, and I followed her. We didn't stop again until we hit the middle of the woods. "Go hunt."

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Ang look at me like I was crazy. "Sorry, I'm on a all human diet."

"Your loss." I took a deep breath and followed a scent. Soon I was drinking blood of a near by mountain lion.

Ang's Pov

I called Aro right after Bella left. He answered on the first ring.

"Yes Ang?"

"Aro, there's something wrong with Bella."

"I trusted you to take care of her!"

"Relax Aro." I leaned against a nearby tree realizing this might take a while. "I didn't do anything, whoever bit Bella did. She can't smell human blood. It's weird Aro."

"She can't smell it? This is very strange. Strange indeed. Thanks for the notice Ang. Goodbye."

"Wait Aro, what does this mean?" but by the time I said this he had already hung up. "Aro whatever you're planning, I will find out."

"What will you find out?" Bella said, wiping her mouth from all existence of blood, well not all of it- she's still carrying a bloody mountain lion. She noticed my glaze, "Want to try it?"

I just starred. What did Aro want with her? I could only get closer to her to find out. "Sure." I stepped forward, not sure what to expect, and took a bite. I drank and I couldn't stop, not till every last drop was gone. "Holy Crap! That tastes better then human blood! Though, it didn't fill me up as much….. Let's go get some more!" I grabbed Bella, actually wanting to get some more.

Bella's Pov

It took me a while to get Ang to stop going for more animals, but finally I got her to stop and head home.

"How was you first hunt Bella?"

"I think I handled myself better then you."

"Yea, sorry about that. I just didn't expect it to be so good."

"Yea…… it was good… I guess."

"Not what you expected?"

"Not at all! It actually has flavor and it's not rusty!"

"What?"

"That's what blood smelled like, when I was human."

"Your weird, you know that?"

"Yup…." I mumbled it so low I didn't think that she heard it, then she started laughing. That's when I knew that we would become great friends some day.

A/N: well…… I don't know what else to write for today. So next week shall be in Edward's POV. Yay!!! It'll be sad! Sorry!!!!! I don't want to write a sad Edward but I have to for the story, SORRY!!!!

Stay tuned for next week!!

Hehehehe I always wanted to say that.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
